My Little Secret
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Sora has a major crush on his classmate and best friend Roxas, only the blond doesn't know that. When Sora finds out Roxas has a secret himself, he starts to doubt his chances. AU SoRoku
1. Chapter 1

**La gasp! Yes it's something other than SasuNaru!  
I actually wrote this one last year and never submitted it, so I decided to do so!**

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, no belong to moi.  
Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy) OOC-Ness_

* * *

Sora sat at the back of the class with his head on his arms that were crossed on his table. English class was so boring and it was almost the end of the school day, which made it even worse.

The only thing that kept him going on such days, was Roxas. A boy with dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes Sora loved looking in to.

Sora had had a crush on Roxas for 2 years now, but never dared to tell the boy about how he felt. The only people who knew were his best friends Riku and Demyx. Riku had been bummed out when he heard Sora liked Roxas, but had now grown over it and was now dating Demyx.

The bell rang and Sora quickly made his way out of the classroom and ran to the lockers. Grabbing his things and waiting outside for his friends, it didn't take long before Demyx came outside.

"Hey Sora! You see Riku yet?"

Demyx said as he ran towards his friend. Sora shook his head and Demyx frowned.

"So you planning on telling Roxas about your crush yet..?"

"Demyx shut up! No I'm not and not planning to soon! Oh my god here he comes.."

Roxas came outside with his bag on his shoulder and when he saw Sora and Demyx he walked to where they were standing greeting them and told Demyx that Riku wouldn't walk home with them today because he had detention.

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted, then looked at Sora and gave him a wink. Sora knowing what Demyx meant shook his head and started walking home.

It didn't take long before Roxas caught up, Demyx had chosen to wait until Riku's detention was over.

"So Sora.. what you doing this weekend?"

"Me? Well I don't have any plans why?"

"I was wondering if we could.. You know hang out and stuff like that"

Sora stopped in his tracks and gasped. He couldn't believe it! Roxas just asked him if he wanted to hang out during the weekend.

Roxas turned around and asked Sora why he had stopped. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and starting walking again, this time faster because he could feel he was starting to blush.

Sora had said goodbye to Roxas when they reached his house and was now working on his English homework. But because he was staring at Roxas the whole time he didn't get it and after 10 minutes he threw it aside and went to play video games.

The next day Sora left for school earlier so he could ask someone about the English homework. He went to the library and was surprised to see Roxas next to Naminé.

Sora went over and saw that Naminé was helping him with his English homework and asked if she could help him to. She nodded and soon the 2 boys were done with their homework.

"So why didn't you get your homework done Roxas? You always finish it"

Roxas looked at Sora with a deep blush on his face and started poking his index fingers against each other.

"Well let's say I was concentrating on.. Something else"

"More like concentrating on someone else"

Naminé gasped at what she said and covered her mouth with her hand. Roxas glared at Naminé then grabbed his things and left as soon as he could.

Sora sat confused next to Naminé, thoughts racing through his mind. Who does Roxas like? And is it a boy or a girl.. Sora was hoping that his friend liked boys and if he didn't Sora would be disappointed.

"So Naminé… Who does Roxas like? I mean you being his sister and all, he'd probably tell you right?"

"I'm sorry Sora I'm not allowed to tell. Ask him yourself once ok?"

She smiles, grabs her things and leaves for class as the bell rings. Riku runs over to Sora and drags him to class before he's late.

Sora couldn't concentrate in class at all today. The only thing he could think about was who Roxas liked. He wrote down a list of all their friends and crossed out every name of who he thought didn't have any chance at all.

Sora was sitting on a picnic table outside during lunch looking over his list and crossed out some more names when Riku and Roxas came to the table.

"Hey earth to Sora? Is anyone alive in there?"

Sora looked up as Roxas and Riku started to laugh. He glared at them and quickly hid the list. While Riku was telling Roxas why he had gotten detention the day before Sora tried to eat his lunch.

"Hhaha and he was really really pissed! It took him about 2 hours to get rid of the sticky glue and pull his pen off his hand!"

Demyx came running towards them waving and sat down on Riku's lap giving him a peck on his cheek. Demyx started telling Sora and Roxas that they needed to find someone like 'his' Riku before they were old.

Riku laughed but Sora and Roxas blushed at Demyx' comment. They were only 17 and wouldn't be old any time soon!

Roxas had left school early and Riku and Demyx went out, so Sora walked home alone. He sat on his bed wondering what to do when he looked at the calendar.

It was Thursday and the weekend was only 2 days away! He stood up and grabbed a pen. He mumbled to himself while writing on the calendar.

"Saturday and Sunday.. Hanging out with Roxas"

Next to Roxas he drew a small heart and grinned. He had to talk to Roxas so they could plan what they could do during the weekend. So he decided to call him.

"Hi Roxas it's me Sora"

"Hey Sora! I was planning to call you, I just had the phone in my hand and was dialling you number"

Sora grinned at the idea that they decided to call the other at the same time and asked Roxas about his plans for the weekend. Roxas told him they would probably just hang out like they always did, maybe go to a club on Saturday night.

Sora told Roxas that that was a great idea and they hung up. Sora and Roxas both couldn't wait for the weekend to begin.

"Yes only 2 more periods and then.. It's finally weekend!"

Demyx stood on top of the picnic table clapping and Riku was trying to get him off but Demyx only ran over to the other side of the table giggling.

Demyx then winked at Sora when he started talking about the weekend and Sora blushed yet again and crossed his arms. Demyx still giggling ran over the other side of the table just before Riku could grab his foot.

"Demyx please get down! You're embarrassing me!"

Demyx got down on his knees and kissed Riku telling him would never embarrass him. He gave him a hug and they could hear some fan girls squealing.

Sora longed to be able to do that to Roxas, kiss and hold him in public. But as long as he didn't know who Roxas liked there was no chance of him even trying it.

Even as he looked at Riku and Demyx and imagined that that was Roxas and him, he could feel that he was becoming red. Roxas looked worried as he saw Sora's face become a deep red. When he asked him if Sora was feeling ok Sora told him that there was nothing to worry about and his red face soon disappeared.

The bell then rang and the boys made their way inside, only another 2 hours and school would be over for the week. Riku was stuck in PE while Sora, Roxas and Demyx were having the time of their lives in Science.

Riku being a year older was one class higher than his friends. They didn't seem to mind the small age difference because they have always been best friends. First it was just the three of them, but when Roxas moved to Destiny Islands their group expanded to four in no time.

The bell rang and all the students ran out of the school celebrating the start of the weekend. Sora and Demyx were taking their time waiting for Roxas and Riku.

"So Sora.. You finally gonna tell Roxas you like him?"

"I dunno Demyx, why do you keep asking?! But I might.."

Sora blushed every time Demyx asked about Roxas and he hated it when Roxas saw it. Even though he didn't know why Sora was blushing, Sora despised it. When Riku and Roxas finally came they left for Sora's house to make the last of their homework.

When they were done Roxas asked Riku and Demyx if they wanted to go to a club with them on Saturday. They agreed and said they would meet them outside the club at 10pm. That night while Sora was playing video games his phone started ringing. He picks it up and holds it up against his ear with his shoulder.

"Hello, Sora speaking"

"Hey Sora... It's me Roxas, I was wondering what you were doing?"

Sora smiled and paused the game to be able to hold the phone better. He told Roxas he was playing a video game and Roxas asked if he could come, he was bored and it was only 9PM.

"Ok, you can come over here."

"Great see you in 10 minutes!"

As promised Roxas came exactly 10 minutes after he called. They started playing video games and as they sat on Sora's bed he swore he felt Roxas come closer every few minutes. But he ignored the feeling and when Roxas left an hour and a half later he couldn't wait until Saturday night.

He sighed as he stood in front of the club. Sora was already 10 minutes too late and the others weren't there yet. He gasped when someone poked him in his side and he turned around to see the others.

"What took you so long?"

Riku shrugged and pointed at Demyx who crossed his arms and shook his head. They went inside and left when Riku and Demyx were hung over. They were swaying from side to side and Riku thought Roxas was an orange.

They brought them home and Roxas and Sora went home too. The next morning Sora went over to Roxas' house. When he knocked on the door no one answered. He knocked again and after waiting 5 minutes he went over to the side of the house where Roxas' room was. He threw rocks against the window until Roxas looked outside rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you here so early?" He asked as he yawned.

Sora smirked "Well maybe cause it's already 11 like we planned!"

Roxas gasped and 15 minutes later he was outside next to Sora apologizing for being late. Sora only shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets.

They went to a cafe and got some coffee, Roxas wasn't fully awake yet so Sora insisted he got some caffeine in his system. While they were sitting in a booth, sipping their coffee Axel came walking through the door.

Seeing Roxas and Sora he walked towards them.

"Hey Sora! Roxy!"

Roxas looked up giving him a death glare and Axel stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head. He knew Roxas hated that nickname but when he accidentally said it he would get an evil glare back and suddenly remember that his friend didn't like that name.

The two left the café a few minutes later leaving Axel alone to drink his coffee and went to the forest where they sat in a tree. Roxas relaxed at the end of the branch and Sora sat in the middle, his feet swaying back and forth.

After a ten minute silence Sora decided he would ask Roxas who he liked. Sora really wanted to know, but was scared that it wasn't him.

"Hey Roxas..? So who was Naminé talking about a couple of days ago in the library?"

Roxas looked up and blushed telling Sora it was nothing and that he didn't want to tell him. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but when he opened them Sora was sitting right in front of him. His mouth opened as he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

Sora raised Roxas' chin with his hand so he could look him in the eyes and as Roxas tried to look the other way Sora kissed him. A short, soft kiss on the lips and when he pulled away Roxas couldn't move at all, he only gasped and brought his fingers to his lips.

Sora stared at Roxas for a moment and then jumped out of the tree and ran away. He couldn't believe what he had done! What would Roxas think and what kind of impact would it have on their friendship?

He ran home and went straight to his room and fell on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when someone knocked on his door. He only sighed and told the person to enter and that person, was Roxas.

"I I'm.. sorry Roxas, I didn't mean for that to happen.. it just did"

"It doesn't matter Sora, I liked it"

Sora looked up at Roxas who had a giant smirk on his face, then Sora knew what he was trying to tell him. Roxas liked him and Sora couldn't believe it and threw a pillow at his friends head.

"You turkey! Couldn't you have told me earlier?!"

Roxas barely dodged the pillow and shrugged mouthing the words "I dunno.." Sora stood up and crossed his arms as Roxas walked further into the room. It didn't take long before he stood right in front of Sora and poked him in his side.

Sora yelped and Roxas grabbed his chance and kissed Sora. It didn't take long before their tongues collided and they were kissing passionately.  
Sora pulled off his own shirt and Roxas did the same, his hands soon travelling towards Sora hips and just as he wanted to open his belt someone knocked on the door surprising the two boys.

"Boys! It's time for dinner you coming?"

"Nah mom I'm not hungry!"

"But I am!"

Roxas grabbed his shirt and put it back on and ran downstairs. Sora sighed, Roxas was always hungry and if he got the chance he would be able to eat all day long. It was a wonder Roxas was so thin. Sora followed Roxas downstairs and as they ate their dinner they held hands under the table, both smiling imagining what they would do after dinner.


	2. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


End file.
